Cigarettes Burn
by ToxicWitness
Summary: We all know that William could use a little help to calm down, but what lengths will he go to? How will it affect others around him?


Cigarettes Burn

William was sitting at his desk absolutely steaming. He angrily grumbled to himself, "Some people don't even have the smallest of minds to process basic information or complete the most simple of tasks." He stood up from the chair behind his desk and decided he needed some fresh air. William walked out of his office, through the hallway and into the elevator, and out the front doors. He slammed the front doors shut behind him and sank to the ground with his head in his hands to attempt to calm his pounding headache.

William groaned mainly to himself, "Why must everyone make my day more stressful?"

"Good question, boss", Ronald sighed contently, standing to the right of Will.

William stood up abruptly and was stuttering in shock, "Ron-Ronald, what are you—"

"Geez boss, can't you just calm down", Ronald tossed his boss a cigarette and a match and said, "Here, take one of my smokes and sit back."

"I guess it deserves a try", William sighed s he lit the butt of his smoke. He inhaled the smoke and then steadily exhaled.

Ronald and William stood for about five to seven minutes smoking their cigarettes until William spoke it a much more relaxed pitch, "Ronald, what exactly is in these and where do you find them?"

"First, you really expect me to know what are in these. Second, that doesn't concern you, all you need to know is that you can get these from me."

"You will give me ten smokes", William demanded.

"What?! No", Ronald was appalled to the idea.

"Fine, then let me rephrase that. You will give me ten smokes or you can and will be out of a job."

Ronald began to mildly complain, "This isn't fair…"

Ronald reluctantly handed William mt of his smokage except a small paper package which he refused to further explain.

"Thank you, Knox. I seriously appreciate it."

"Everything is always serious with you", Ronald said with a slight smirk.

William put his cigarettes in his right-hand pocket and walked back to his office and continued to work until the end of the day.

**~Two Days Later~**

A younger female reaper with pale blonde hair, dark brown glasses, and a small frame stood outside William's office door. When she walked inside Will's office she was astonished by the sight before her. There was William sitting behind his desk in the smoke-filled room. His black and grey suit jacket was tossed across his office and his white button-up shirt was actually only half-way on his torso, revealing strong arm and abdomen muscles. William's glasses were gently placed on his desk in front of him as he watched the smoke flow out of his mouth. The young woman gasped slightly at the exposed image of her usually demanding and always official boss, William T. Spears. The paperwork she had held in her arms went flying all across the door entrance. The female was so shocked she moved faster than she would usually be able to and made it out the door before she could actually be spotted. Will had looked up only to see the blurry movements of the girl's pale yellow hair. He sighed, "It seems I'll never know."

The girl got out of that office very quickly; giving her messier hair, skewed glasses, and shaky, quick breaths. It just so happened that Grell Sutcliffe was passing by when he caught a glance of the disheveled girl outside of **Will's** office.

Grell stopped obviously angered, "Excuse me, what is a girl like you doing here?"

"Well I-I was just taking these papers to Mr. Spears when—", the blonde reaper was cut off.

"You think I'll fall for that nonsense', Grell pushed the girl aside and barged into the office, the door closing itself behind him.

Grell's eye was immediately caught by the almost-shirtless William who has sprawled himself on his chair and put his feet on his desk. Grell's eyes started widening and his pupils began to smallen. "Will…", Grell sheepishly spoke, his voice cracking.

"Grell, what are you doing in here at this time of day", William put on his glasses and put out his cigarette where his glasses were.

"William, when did you start smoking", Grell asked completely disregarding William's question.

"It hasn't been long."

"You didn't happen to do anything with that—uh—girl did you", Grell started to blush with jealousy.

"No. Truthfully, I couldn't even tell the gender of that person was female. They were in and out so quickly all I caught was that their hair was blonde."

"I guess that is a good thing. Will, I don't want you smoking any longer than you already have", Grell said as he walked deeper into the office.

"Why?"

"It is horrible! I don't want you to get hurt just because of a damned cigarette", Grell barked as he clentched his fists in annoyance.

"Grell, it relaxes me", William said in the process of a light cough.

Grell sneered angrily and slammed his hands on Will's desk, "I guess dead people do have a lot of extra time on their hands. William T. Spears, I forbid you to smoke", Grell extended his hand to Will, "You need to give me all your cigarettes now!"

Grell picked up the still smoldering cigarette William had just placed on the desk and before Grell could comprehend the heat of the cigarette he already had it in his fist. Grell fell to the ground with a now bloodied hand. William instantly shot out of his chair and went to Grell. He held the wincing Grell close to him as he examined the blood-seeping burn.

William looked Grell in the eyes and used a solemn and caring tone as he spoke, "I promise to not make smoking one of my habits. I am doing this not I may hurt myself, but because of the possibility of injuring someone I care for. Are you alright?"

"It really hurts, but I think that once we get it all cleaned up it will be okay."

"Alright",William said as he buttoned his shirt and helped Grell to stand, as he lead him to the door he spoke, "Now let's get you some medical attention."


End file.
